


nitesky

by dryadfiona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Chloe and Maze aren't all that interested in their mothers' business or businesses. They keep each other company.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	nitesky

"My mom's convinced she's going to buy out Decker's company," Maze says rather than greet Chloe like a normal person.

Chloe laughs, turning back. "And my mom's convinced that your mom's bluffing. Do you think either of them are right?"

Maze snorts. "No. Move over."

Chloe does. This balcony is Chloe's favorite part of her mother's company, Dawn. The places higher up feel completely removed from LA, and everywhere further down feels like the rat race. Here, Chloe gets to look over the city without feeling like she has to lord over it one day. The couch she's sitting on isn't that comfortable, but hey, the company's alright.

Not that she'd say that to Maze. She doesn't plan on saying much at all, really.

But Maze doesn't do what she always does and drag Chloe in for a night of forgetting about their problems together. Maybe she wants Chloe to make a move? But no, she's not even looking at Chloe, just staring out over the city.

"I've always hated this balcony," Maze says.

Chloe frowns. "Hey."

"You can't even see the stars," Maze says. "I mean, you couldn't anyway, too much light pollution, but. I don't know, what's the point?"

"You okay?" Chloe asks. "You seem..." She trails off.

"Different?" Maze says with a sardonic smile. "Yeah."

"Something happen with your mom?" Chloe asks, risking an arm around Maze's shoulder. Maze leans right into her, so clearly it wasn't Chloe's worst move.

"Sort of," Maze mumbles. "She wants me to take over Rose."

"Wait, really?" Chloe asks, sitting up. Maze doesn't, so Chloe ends up propping up most of Maze's body weight, pinned between her and the uncomfortable geometric arm rest. "I got the feeling she, uh--"

"Thought I was too much of a fuck-up?" Maze says, immediately angry.

"Didn't think you were interested in a career in business," Chloe says.

Maze relaxes. She's hot-tempered, but pretty quick to calm down. At least, she is with Chloe. "I'm not. But it's about appearances."

"Can't one of your other siblings handle it?" Chloe asks, shifting a little until they're almost cuddling, Maze on top of Chloe. "I mean, I know at least a few of your brothers would literally kill for a chance to be in the big seat."

"Yeah," Maze says. "But they couldn't. I can. Mom knows that."

Chloe's not scared of a lot of people, but Lilith Smith terrifies her. She looks just like her daughter, but there's less warmth in her eyes.

"So tell her no," Chloe says.

"Can't," Maze mutters, holding Chloe tighter. It's almost uncomfortable. "You know that."

"I do." Chloe takes a deep breath, and they lie like that awhile longer. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Maze says, but she relaxes more in Chloe's arms anyway. "I'm supposed to be in that meeting upstairs right now, you know."

"So am I," Chloe says with a roll of her eyes. "We always are. That's why we started this whole thing." It's hard to gesture at the two of them, huddled together like they are, but she manages.

"But if you went to your mom right now and told her you had no interest, you wanted to go into acting or police work like your dad or anything, she'd listen to you," Maze says. It'd be one thing if she were angry; Maze usually is. But she sounds quiet, resigned. "Right?"

"I think so," Chloe admits.

"Yeah," Maze says, sitting up until she's straddling Chloe. Chloe's hands come up to her hips automatically. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Whoa, Maze--" Chloe says, moving one hand to put between them. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"No," Maze says with a roll of her eyes. "I don't want to _talk_ about it."

"Well, I do?" Chloe says, wincing when it comes out as a question.

Maze snarls and rolls off of her, landing on her feet with that feline grace that Chloe's always admired. "Whatever. See you later."

"Maze--" Chloe says, grabbing her arm.

Maze moves faster than Chloe would have thought possible, and has Chloe pinned against the armrest of the couch in a decidedly-less-alluring way than before in seconds, an arm pressed against her throat. It's not tight enough to restrict her airflow, but the threat's obvious.

"I _don't_ ," Maze hisses. "Want to talk about it."

"Okay," Chloe says. "But you can. You know that, right? I'm here for you."

Maze's expression shutters. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Chloe says, though she doesn't really know anything about Maze than the fact that she parties harder than Lucifer, that she's more Linda's friend than Chloe's, that she was devastated when Eve left. "Yeah, I am."

Maze sighs. "Well."

There's an awkward beat of silence.

"This is the part where you share what's upsetting you, usually," Chloe says.

Maze laughs, moves her arm from Chloe's neck. "You're annoying, Decker."

"Yeah, well, we're who we've got," Chloe says.

Maze nods. "Yeah. You're stuck with me now."

Chloe should be more worried about that, but she just smiles back at her. "Sure am."


End file.
